


Wish-ful Thinking

by KLK1618



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Light Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-15 11:00:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29434980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KLK1618/pseuds/KLK1618
Summary: Prompt: They see a shooting star and both wish at the same time “I wish s/he knew how I felt” and then they can read each other’s minds.
Relationships: Rafael Barba/Olivia Benson
Comments: 2
Kudos: 24
Collections: Barson Valentine's Day Collection 2021





	Wish-ful Thinking

Regular dialogue plain

_Narration in Italics_

**_Thoughts in Bold Italics_ **

_It's an oddly warm night in March, maybe that should've been a sign in the first place. Anyway, Olivia looks out her window in her apartment while Rafael stands on the balcony of his apartment. A shooting star bursts across the sky, and after a moment of taking in its perceived innocent beauty the two sigh and say_

Olivia: I wish he knew how I felt

Barba: I wish she knew how I felt. 

_The star zooms away and the wind blows around the two in their different locations. The two open their eyes thinking nothing of it until_

**_B: Silly me for thinking this would work_ **

_Olivia whips her head around almost knocking over her wine glass._

O: I’m losing it. I swear I heard Barba’s voice. 

_Olivia shakes her head and takes a sip of her drink._

**_O: I wonder what he’s doing right now._ **

_Over at Barba’s, his glass of scotch is currently in pieces on the ground._

B: What the hell was that?

_As he bends down to clean up the mess. Another thought races through his head, but it’s not his own._

  
  


**_O: I’m going to need to pick up some more wine at the store. Oh and we need more spaghetti for spaghetti night._ **

B: That sounded like Liv’s voice.

**_B: Dios Mio, how much did I drink?!_ **

_This time, it’s Liv’s turn to freak out._

O: That sounded like Barba’s voice. 

**_Both: What is going on?!_ **

_Olivia’s hand covers her mouth as a another one of the former ADA’s thoughts enter her head_

**_B: Shooting stars don’t do anything! Why am I freaking out?_ **

_Olivia realizes what’s going on._

O: I’m reading his mind! No, no this is a total invasion of privacy. Make it stop! 

_Olivia grabs her head in panic_

**_O: What the hell did I do?_ **

_Barba falls from his halfway seated position and gasps. He runs inside and slams his sliding door_

B: I’m reading her mind!

**_B: But how?_ **

_Olivia runs to her bathroom and splashes some water on her face_

O: Alright, I was dreaming. I should be awake now. Nothing out of the ordinary. 

**_B: I don’t know how this could be happening_ **

  
  


_The both look out their windows back up to the sky and the shooting star has momentarily stopped, twinkling brighter than ever_

Both: The star!

O: I need to sit down

_Olivia goes to sit on her couch grabbing her wine glass and whatever’s left in the bottle she has_

B: Forget what I said earlier, I need more Scotch. 

_Barba pours himself another glass and sits on his couch. As he chugs it down he chuckles to himself_

B: If Olivia were here right now, she would know what to do. 

_He spins the glass around in his hand_

**_B: I know it’s only been a few days since we talked, but I already miss her_ **

O: I miss you too Rafa. 

**_O: But at least you're here again._ **

B: I’m never leaving again Liv

**_B: How could I? I’d never get to see you’re beautiful face again_ **

_Olivia spits out the wine she was drinking and coughs_

O: Beautiful. He thinks I’m beautiful?

**_O: I don’t light a candle to him. He’s breathtaking._ **

_This time Barba is careful to place his glass on the coffee table before reacting_

B: She thinks I’m handsome? Does this mean she likes me?

_He shakes his head_

**_B: Never. She could never._ **

O: Oh Rafa. Never say never

**_O: I’ve liked you for a long time now. I just never thought we could be together._ **

_Barba smirks to himself_

B: Now who’s the one saying never Liv?

**_B: I wish we could be together, because I want nothing more than to just hold you close and never let you go. I want to give you all of me._ **

  
  


O: As do I Rafa. More than you know.

  
  


**_O: But nothing could ever happen, because the moment he sees everything, when he sees my scars, is the moment he sees me as a victim._ **

B: I would never think that Liv. You are a survivor. I wish you could see yourself the way I see you. As a gorgeous, loving, strong woman. 

  
  


**_B_ ** **:** **_Besides even if we got past that we still have all my “scars” to deal with, not to mention the fact that I left her. I’m such an idiot!_ **

O: I know why you left. Yes it hurt but I will never blame you for what you did. 

B: Liv. 

**_O: Seeing you after court that day. Just reminded me why I care about you. You fight with your heart. You do what you think is right. Always._ **

_Barba is in tears now, as is Olivia._

**_B: I love her_ **

**_O: I love him_ **

**_Both: Thank God for this wish._ **

_In a sudden moment, the thoughts stop. Both of their eyes go wide_

Both: Oh my god. 

_The realization washes over the two like a tidal wave. They both made this wish! A mix of both hurt and comfort sets in. Thoughts they would never say out loud have just been discovered. Now they have to figure out if this is good or bad._

_Olivia takes her phone out and sends him a text_

O: We should probably talk

B: Yeah we should. I’ll be over as soon as I can.

_Barba grabs his keys and heads to her house. Upon arriving Olivia opens her door and the two look at each other in silence before words come rushing out of Barba’s mouth_

B: I don’t what came over me but that shooting star it-

O: You saw it too!

B: I made a wish 

O: I know. So did I. 

B: That means. 

O: Oh no. 

_Realizing that Barba heard her “talk” about her scars. The one thing she was trying to keep hidden from, Olivia starts to cry and hyperventilate._

O: No, no! You weren’t supposed to-

_Barba reaches out for Olivia and wraps her in his arms_

B: No Liv stop. I had plenty of negative thoughts of my own. You know I did, but the positive thoughts prevailed. Think of those. 

O: But you know about my scars- all of them. How are you not repulsed by me right now?

  
  


B: You are beautiful and strong because of them. I could never be repulsed by you.

_Olivia lifts her head up blinking the tears out of her eyes. Barba gently lets go_

B: I guess I should bring up the other elephant in the room. I never thought I was good enough for you, especially not after everything. 

O: I know you know my thoughts but in case they weren’t clear. I stood by you for a reason. I believe in the man I worked with for six years. I don’t know if I ever would’ve realized my true feelings if you stayed here unhealed. Seeing you in court up against Carisi showed me that you were back and better than ever. Now I need to know if that means you’re back for me too. 

_She steps closer to him._

O: To stay 

B: Absolutely 

_Barba kisses Liv gently on the lips, gently stroking her cheek. The two break._

O: Remind me to make more wishes on stars if it means I get more of this. 

  
  


B: Star or no star, from now on you will always have me. I love you to the moon and back Liv. 

O: Pun intended?

_He smirks_

B: Yep. 

O: I love you too Rafa. 

_The two go to sit on Olivia’s couch and kiss again. They_ lo _ok at each other longingly_

O: Starlight, starbright. First star I see tonight;

B: I wish I may, I wish I might. Have the wish I wish tonight. 

_Olivia kisses Barba on the cheek and wraps her arms around him, laying her head on his shoulder. Barba kisses her on the head. The starlight shines through the window as the two fall asleep in each other’s reach. They got their wish._

  
  



End file.
